shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Shadow Moon Civil War
'Second Civil War on Shadow Moon '''also known as '''Invasion from Dordara '4E 70 BBY-4E 69 BBY by the end of new King of Dordara coming on Throne.The King was yong and powerful,he made a lot of good allies in days.He promissed his people that he will declare the war to Shadow Moon as a Ruler of Sye'lla System,and Dordara will become a great planet.Dordara Monarchy allied with many Governments around Sye'lla system.King Genry'golf'skain'sfain III declared the war and war began at the neutral planet of Anubus. History :"They won't win the war,right?They are to weak i quess." :"They have many Mercenaries around the System,they willsend them in battle." :"Oligarchy Empire have Mercenaries around here?" :"You know nothing yet my friend..." — General Fredenberg talking with Corporal Henricold The war began on 4E 70 BBY on neutral planet of Anubus.All natives on that planet was in their villages.Dordara Royal Forces burned all the villages and killed all the natives around while Mandalorian S.M forces were waiting and preparing for attack.The attack began in the morning.Starfighters,cruisers,tanks and many other vehicles and infantry was battling each other. The Battle on anubus ended next week.Dordara forces won the Battle and captured the prisoners.They've contacted Shadow Moon and warned them that Dordara Royal forces is coming to bombard the planet.Prime Minister Iajuut Oang Yoat ordered evryone to enter the bunkers around Kor'so'nary.Prime himself ordered all the cruisers and shuttle to make a blockade around Shadow Moon.Iajuut armed himself and took a place in one oif the cruisers as a Commanding Officer. The Shadow Moon Imperial Blockade was set by the arrival of Dordara Royal Forces.The Battle of Shadow Moon began.S.M.I.F was holiding the Blockade for one month.King Genry'golf'skain'sfain III gave up and retreated from Shadow Moon.Iajuut ordered fleet to follow him.All the way back,Dordara's Fleet were attacked by S.M.I.F Fleet.King's cruiser was hit and he crashed on Unknown Ice-Berg. Shadow Moon Imperial Mandalorian Oligarchy counted this Battle as a victory.But King survived the catastrophe and named the place and time of the next planet.The planet was Kiry.The Battle began on 4E last day of 70 BBY.S.M.I.F was waiting for Dordara Forces when they saw a lot of starfighters coming.They've started the bombardment on the forest where Battle should be.There were nosurvivors. Iajuut and Mand'alor Council together with Shadow Moon Order didnt like the move of the king.Iajuut sent a bombardment to Dardara.Where strarfighters took off Iajuut contacted King and warned him that his planet will be under the bombardment.King was scared didnt know what to do.Iajuut offered him to signan ACT Treaty so Iajuut will order starfighters to retreat.Iajuut knew that if he wont sign the act it might start the Nuclear War between two Governments.After serveral minuted of thinking,King agreed to sign the ACT Treaty. King Genry'golf'skain'sfain signed the Second Civil War ACT and was counted as a most foolish king of Dordara ever.Shadow Moon celebrated the victory of one year Civil War.Soon,Genry was tired of watching news were were saying that Shadow Moon ImperialForces won.He killed himself one year after the war was won. Category:War Category:Shadow Moon Civil War